Trapped
by Lycklig
Summary: "Shion suddenly leaned in and rested his forehead against Nezumi's. Their faces were a bit too close Nezumi though, feeling the other boy's warm breath on his lips." Rated M for language. And smut in later chapters. Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer (Do people still do these?): I do not own any of the characters (except the fuckin old woman, she's mine bitch) or No.6.

A/N: So I was originally planning on making this a one shot since I'm really lazy and not very productive. But now I decided to turn this one into a multi chapter~ huehue. I apologize for the incorrect grammar that I'm pretty sure is hiding somewhere below.

Trapped

Chapter 1

The snow was cold against Shion's face as he headed home from the vegetable stand where he had bought some carrots and potatoes for the stew he planned on making when he got home. His stomach growled from hunger in the silent night, the only other sound to be heard was the crunching noises from his footsteps on the icy street. He pulled his scarf up so it covered the lower part of his face, protecting him against the cold.

The full moon was glowing behind the black clouds, coloring everything blue. The broken streetlights threw tall shadows on the frozen ground, making the surroundings look even scarier than what he was used too.

Shion held the groceries pressed tightly to his chest as he walked past a group of people gathered around a barrel fire. They looked at him with hungry eyes, reaching for him with arms trembling from the cold. But he didn't stop, he was almost home now. Just one turn around that corner and he would be there…

"Please! Somebody help me…"

From the corner of his eye, Shion noticed an old woman sitting down in a pile of snow. Her wrinkly face was stained with tears and the hands that were pressed against her side were covered in crimson blood. He stopped for a few seconds, before he bit his lip and continued to head home. "_She won't make it even if I try…" _He whispered out, so quiet no one other than himself would hear it. As he went around the corner,the woman's voice faded away in the dark, and was replaced by the sound of hungry dogs, happily feasting on her flesh.

The snow came down heavy now, heavier than any other winter he had experienced before. By the time he got home the snow had become so deep that he could barely open the door. Now he sat on a wooden chair by the kettle making soup, using the potatoes and carrots he had bought earlier. The room was lit up by a few candles, throwing a warm light on the shelves full of books that reached all the way from the floor to the ceiling. The scent of the stew spread through the home making both his and Nezumi's mouths water.

Nezumi casually laid in bed under the blankets, holding a book with one hand and playing with his long hair with the other one. His stomach growled, but he pretended as if it didn't happen. He was used to the feeling.

"Dinner's ready!" Shion said happily and gave Nezumi a bowl full of stew_. "It smells nice."_ Nezumi thought to himself as he took a spoonful and blew softly on it so it would cool off a bit, before he put it in his mouth.

"Your cooking has gotten better." Nezumi stated and put another spoonful of the orange colored stew in his mouth. He didn't know if it was because he was hungry or some other reason but it tasted especially good today. Not too spicy, not too tame, perfect. He finished his bowl and gave it to Shion who filled it with stew once again, before he handed it back to him. They ate in silence, Shion sitting on the chair and Nezumi half sitting, half lying in bed.

When they had finished eating and Shion had put away the bowls, Shion sat down on the bed at Nezumi's feet. The bed squeaked a bit under his weight.

"Feeling any better today?" He asked as he gave Nezumi a concerned look. Nezumi looked back at him from behind his slightly abused book that he had started reading again and chuckled a bit.

"To be honest I feel like shit. My whole body is aching, my head is spinning and I 'm sweating like a pig even though I'm freezing." He sighted and put down his book. He gave Shion a troubled smile.

"But don't you worry about me! In a few days I'm sure I'll be up walking, protecting your cute little butt on the streets."

"My butt isn't cu… I mean, you haven't even seen my butt! And I don't need protection, I can defend for myself!" Shion snapped back at him, throwing his hands in the air. Nezumi chuckled once again, but suddenly stopped.

"Something's not right." He grunted as he threw off his blanket and walked towards the door. He pulled down the rusty handle and tried to open it, but it was stuck.

"Shit... it looks as if the snow has blocked the door… I can't open it…" Nezumi panted as he pushed as hard as he could.

"How did you…" Shion began, scratching his scalp.

"Normally we can hear what's going on outside through the door, but it's dead silent." Nezumi interrupted.

"Let me help you!" Shion made his way through the room. They both proceeded to push as hard as they could, but even with their combined strength, the door just wouldn't budge.

"Fuck it!" Nezumi spat as he sank to the floor, panting and covered in sweat. Having a fever and doing physical work was no good idea. He felt cold, yet warm. His head spun and when he held out his hands in front of himself he could see them shake. He tried to stand up but his legs wouldn't bare him.

"Nezumi… are you alright?" Shion looked at him with worry eyes.

"Of course I am." Nezumi sneered and made a new attempt to stand up, but his legs gave in and he found himself in his previous position, with his back against the door. The white haired boy sat down in front of the dark haired one.

Shion suddenly leaned in and rested his forehead against Nezumi's. Their faces were a bit to close Nezumi though, feeling the other boy's warm breath on his lips.

"Shion… the fuck are you…?" Nezumi didn't get to finish his question before Shion interrupted him.

"Your fever has gotten worse."

"Well thank you captain fucking obvious, for explaining to me what I already fucking know." Nezumi sighted and rested his head against the wooden door, staring up at the ceiling.

After a few moments of silence, Nezumi fell limp to the floor.

"Nezumi!" Shion shouted and hurried to support his friend back into a sitting position. "Nezumi are you alright? Oh my god you're burning up! We need to get you cooled down!" Nezumi didn't answer, he just lazily stared at nothing at all with his glaced silver eyes.

Shion quickly pulled the yellow shirt over Nezumi's head, revealing the taller man's fit upper body. He stood up and went over to a rusty bucket of water and dipped a somewhat dirty cloth in it. He then went back to Nezumi and began to wipe away the sweat that had started to bead on his friend's forehead.

"I'm cold…" Nezumi's murmured. His voice was deep and hoarse, and barely loud enough for Shion to hear him. "If you don't mind, could you carry me to the bed? My legs won't work…"

Shion nodded and picked his sick friend up. He then carried him bridal style to the messy bed and tucked him in under the covers. Nezumi was trembling from the cold, which wasn't strange Shion then noticed. It was rather chilly in the home, the only heat came from the stove which he had used earlier, and most of the candles had burnt out. He was actually pretty cold himself.

"Try to get some sleep." Shion whispered, and started to make his way over to the couch. But he didn't get very far, not even as far as standing up from the bed, before he felt a cold hand wrap around his wrist.

"Stay? I'm cold… let's sleep together tonight…please?"

With a sigh the albino plopped back down onto the bed and removed most of his clothing. After a few moments the two boys found themselves in a spooning position, the shorter one hugging the taller from behind.

A/N: Please review or whatever~ The next chapter will hopefully be up in less than a week!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO FUCKING SORRY OMFG. I had written way more in the original one shot I planned on posting but it came out weird like this… I apologize from the bottom of my tiny cold heart. I know this is very very short and very very shitty and VERY SHORT but ugh… I got a writer's block so I decided to just write something mildly enjoyable to read (I hope). The next chapter will be longer, I promise! And it won't take a billion weeks to post either. I promise omg. I'm such a piece of shit.

Trapped

Chapter 2

The following day Shion and Nezumi kept busy keeping each other company in their tiny home. Nezumi was feeling slightly better compared to the day before, but still had to spend most of his time in bed.

The door was still stuck and boredom started to fill the two. They had been reading for several hours, and before that they had eaten what was left from the stew from the previous day. It was starting to get late, or at least they thought it did, they had completely lost track of time.

"I'm starting to get kind of sleepy." Nezumi stated as he put down his book and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, me too actually." Shion yawned.

"Wanna hit the sack?"

"Definitely."

Shion stood up from the couch and went to blow out all the candles. When he was finished, he removed most of his clothing and plopped back down on to the couch and pulled his blanket over himself.

"G'night, Nezumi."

"Night."

Hours went by as silence filled the darkness, and judging by Nezumi's breathing, Shion could tell none of them had fallen asleep yet.

"You can't sleep?" Shion asked as he flipped himself onto his stomach and stared towards the dark figure that he thought was Nezumi, or maybe a pile of clothes.

"Nope." Nezumi sighed.

"Me neither…"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Silence filled the room once again, however, this time it didn't last long.

"Hey, Shion?" Nezumi mumbled into his pillow.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna sleep in my bed tonight too? It's cold."

The question made Shion laugh, "Since when are you so scared of the cold?" He asked.

"Since I got fucking sick, idiot." Nezumi replied. "Now get your ass over here or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Shion asked as he climbed into the bed. "Now scoot over, I may be shorter than you but I'm not small enough to fit in that tiny space."

With a groan Nezumi made enough space between himself and the wall to allow Shion to fit there without being pressed up against the cold wall.

Shion let out a sigh when he had finally gotten under the covers, wrapped his arm casually around Nezumi's waist and nuzzled his nose in the long dark locks at the back of Nezumi's head.

"Good night, Nezumi." He mumbled into the mop of hair.

"Shut up, I'm sleeping." Was what he got as an answer.

Shion couldn't sleep. He laid there, listening to Nezumi's steady breathing as he tried not to think about the coming days. He wondered how Nezumi could be so relaxed about not being able to go outside. They were running out of food and water, and the little amount of firewood they had for the small stove wouldn't last very long. Maybe Nezumi too, just like himself, tried to hide his worries to make the other part more at ease? There really wasn't anything to do about it, except for hoping that someone would notice that their door was blocked and shovel the snow away, or that the weather would make a drastic change and melt away the snow. However, none of these things were likely to happen… All they could do was wait.

A/N: Like I said I'm sorry. Review this pile of shit of a chapter if you want to omg I'm sorry. The next chapter will have smut. Lots of it. Maybe. I will work my butt off on the next chapter I swear.


End file.
